


梦

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 近未来…的设定叭。
Relationships: blue winwin/yellow zero, 蓝盈莹/黄龄





	梦

黄龄发现蓝盈莹是个机器人。

血液是蓝色的，血管是金属制成的。

仿生皮肤的愈合速度出奇的快，没等黄龄仔细把里面的部件给瞧清楚，裂痕就愈合了。

蓝盈莹好像也不知道这回事。

夜间十点，不早也不晚。还不应该摁下结束一天的按钮，掌管精神的枢纽却也萎靡了一大半。黄龄就这样靠在蓝盈莹的肩头上发呆。

家里的家具早就齐了，上至天花板的颜色，下至木质地面的材质，都是按着黄龄的喜好来安排的。

家里的地板仍然是木质的。

早在许多年前，就出现了能够替代瓷砖和木地板的新型材料，无论是保养成本还是实用性，都远远优于前两者。

但是她说喜欢，说喜欢古色古香的感觉。

这就值得蓝盈莹为她找遍全世界。

黄龄模模糊糊的靠在蓝盈莹的肩上，盯着熟悉到不能再熟悉的白墙，缓缓的吐出一个问句。

她问蓝盈莹会不会做梦。

她回答说当然，并且觉得她的问题很不可思议。

黄龄才觉得不可思议呢。

她翻遍了所有人型机器人的说明书，都没有任何一条在说关于机器的梦境。

“那你晚上都会梦见什么？”

“我呀……我想想。”

黄龄也曾提议过把家里刷的花花绿绿的，因为她喜欢这些富有生命力的颜色。但是蓝盈莹仔细想了想，要是整个家里都变得五颜六色，可能小树懒就会因为周围颜色的饱和度过高，刺激太深而睡不着觉，就第一次拒绝了她的提议。

蓝盈莹在思考时会不自觉的向上看。

这用另一位的话来说，就是瞪着眼睛闪闪发光。

蓝盈莹仔细回想着昨天晚上的梦境，那感觉就像在一万块散落的拼图里去寻找唯一一块绿色的。

她要承认，她想不起来。

“我一时间想不起来了。那你呢，你梦见什么了？”

“你别岔开话题，我在问你。”

“可是我想不起来我昨天梦什么了。”

“不一定要昨天啊，前天也可以，大前天也可以，甚至你小时候的也可以，都可以。”

机器人也有童年吗？黄龄又开始思考这个问题。

蓝盈莹当然做过梦，她能感觉到自己的意识飘飘沉沉的，在白色的世界里穿梭。

只是一起来就忘了。

只记得眼前的安逸印在眼前，身旁的人还在熟睡。

蓝盈莹每次都会轻轻的给她盖好被子，最后再撑在枕头里看她两分钟的睡颜。

然后亲亲她。

她觉得这样就很幸福。

两人此刻没有坐在沙发上，而是随便找了一块喜欢的地板就坐下了。生活不应当有太多条条框框，衣服脏了可以再洗，人脏了也可以泡进浴缸，肆意的快乐没了就是没了。

黄龄似乎要等她一辈子。

小脑瓜稳稳的搭在肩上，一动也不动。

“这是我唯一记得的一个梦境。”

“什么梦境？”

“女孩坐在天台上唱歌。”

女孩是白色的，因为她穿着白色的连衣裙。她坐在天台的围墙上，脚尖正对着人型警卫。

那是个爽朗的夏日，太阳公公不愿出来，四周也照样明亮无比。女孩发着光，嘴唇是柔软的红色，发梢是湿答答的黑色。

她一眼就看到她了。

隔着三十层的距离。

人们用瞳孔里自带的摄影机打响了警局的通信，随后天空便飘满了无人机，无数的救援工具赶到楼下。

女孩的身份迅速的暴露了，暴露在人类档案里。

可是女孩只是自顾自的哼着歌，欣赏着漫天的电子科技叹着气。

好像这不是她该存在的世界。

蓝盈莹怎么可能是机器人。

哪有机器人会这么蠢。

不是谁的瞳孔都有资格装上这么精尖的“放大镜”。

三十层的距离，难怪黄龄没注意到蓝盈莹。

“我说完啦。”

“这就是你的梦？”

“这就是我的梦。”

气氛短暂的陷入沉默，夜晚似乎终于有点冰凉的样子了，蓝盈莹担心她就这样睡着会着凉，试探的叫了她几声。

黄龄只是顺着她的肩膀，悠悠的滑进她的怀抱里，似乎并没有回应的意思。

人造肌肤的感觉似乎与人类也无异，蓝色血液也照样滚烫。

如果有一天蓝盈莹的身份暴露，被所谓上级强制回收，那自己又该怎么办。黄龄抬眼对上蓝盈莹的视线，她还是那股热血的少年劲。

少年郎，俗世呀。

这句曾经在哪浮现过的话，现在也应当易主了。

“我困了，抱我去睡。”

“好嘞！”

蓝盈莹觉得，自己现在之所以能横抱起她，都是因为自己平常努力锻炼的功劳，从来都与电子机械无关。

蓝盈莹今晚也想做个梦，好让自己早上起来也有故事讲给她听。

可日复一日的早晨。

这才是蓝盈莹的梦。

—————END.


End file.
